Glowing Temptation
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: Ahsoka's having nightmares again, but they aren't warning her about others in danger. They're warning her that she's in danger. Ahsoka's caught between herself, and her duty as a Jedi. And when an old friend comes to help her, emotions she once thought had been forgotten are uprooted. Luxsoka pairing. Requested by TripleThreat123. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a request that I received from TripleThreat123, and I thought it was a very good request so I decided to go ahead and make it. TripleThreat123, I hope this is what you wanted! If not, I am so sorry! It just fits together a little bit better. Thanks to my big sister, Dr. Anthro-Tano! She has been a big help with this :-)**

Chapter 1

**A Warning**

_Ahsoka POV_

_It was dark and cold; that much I knew. I moved forward into the cave, darkness only moving in closer around me with every step I took. I could hear faint whispering piercing my montrals like knives echoing off of the walls and footsteps crunching on the ground behind me, and yet every time I turned around the footsteps would cease and there would be nothing._

_I reached for my lightsabers for comfort, only to discover that they weren't there. I looked down at my waist with a gasp. How could they not be there? I always had my lightsabers with me._

_The walls of the cave were a faint red, and there was equally red sand scattered on the floor. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and stalagmites poked through the ground like teeth, some sharp and some dull, but you still wouldn't want to touch either._

_I walked even further into the frozen cave. I hugged myself, as if that would keep me warm somehow. I heard the footsteps again and whipped around, but as soon as I did they stopped._

_I looked forward again, a feeling of anxiety growing in the pit of my stomach. I noticed a glowing light at the end of the cave. It was a bright white, yet it didn't hurt my eyes in the least. I heard the piercing whispers again, but much louder this time. That's when I realized the whispering was coming from the light._

_I looked back once again, even though there were no footsteps. I looked forward again and ran towards the light. I didn't have my lightsabers, and I had no clue what I was up against in here._

_I skidded to a stop when I reached the light, which wasn't really a light at all. It was an orb. The rim glowed white and glowing white water appeared to be swimming around inside, trying desperately to get out. _

_The figures inside appeared to be what was whispering and I could hear their cries for help. _Save us, Ahsoka! Help us!

_I put a hand over my mouth and took a step back. What was happening? What was this thing? How did it know my name?_

Save us! Help us, Ahsoka! Please! We need your help! _The orb called again, its voice was so strange. It was like three people with the same voice were speaking at once, and it sounded scary._

_I felt an urge to touch the orb; it was urging me back to it. Mesmerized by its glow, I reached out to touch it._

_A familiar voice rang out in my head, a male's voice, "Ahsoka, no! Don't touch that_!" _it shouted._

_I blinked, almost as if the voice broke me out of my trance, but the orb called out to me again. _Ahsoka, all you have to do is touch us. Then you will be free! Save us, Ahsoka! Touch us!

_My fingertips were almost touching the orb, but the familiar voice spoke out again, "Ahsoka! Listen to me! Get away from that thing! Ahsoka, please!"_

_I turned around but saw no one, so I turned back to the orb. _Come on, Ahsoka. Touch us! Only then will you be free! Touch us, Ahsoka! _The orb demanded._

"_No!" I heard the voice yell as my hand came in contact with the smooth, yet electric surface of the orb. I could practically feel the life drain out of me and into the orb. I heard the voices in the orb laugh evilly; it was like glass shattering on concrete. I fell to the ground, not making a single sound. I could feel my throat closing up, and the last thing I remember was the familiar voice calling out my name._

I gasped as I shot up in bed. I breathed heavily and felt my heartbeat, making sure I was alive. Thank the Force.

The covers were tangled up together around my legs, and I was in a cold sweat. I kicked the covers off of me and laid back down on the bed, still breathing heavily. _What was that? Was that a vision? A warning? Just a dream?_

I closed my eyes tightly in worry. Who was that in my dream? Was it Anakin? No, it couldn't have been Anakin. Its voice was too kind and soft, and much too young. Was it Obi-Wan? No, it couldn't have been him either; it just wasn't his voice.

I tried to think of any other boys I knew. Master Plo? No, it definitely wasn't him. Plo's voice was too deep; this voice wasn't like his at all. I could rule out Yoda and Windu immediately, but that was about all the boys I knew.

I groaned in frustration and covered my face with my hands. None of this made sense. Then I remembered the end of the dream; I had died.

I died, my life ended. I could feel the tears of pure terror in my eyes. Death? Is that what waited for me? Certain death? And at the hands of a stupid _orb_ for that matter?

I shivered and grabbed the covers off of the floor. I pulled them over my head and drew in shaky breaths. There was no way I was just going to sit here with this eating away at me.

I swung my legs over the bed and pulled on my boots. I looked down at my small waist, my lightsabers were there. I breathed a sigh relief before leaving my quarters; I shouldn't have to add quietly.

I crept along through the hallways and found the library. I cautiously stepped into the dark room; the only light came from the actual archives lining the walls. I carefully walked along the library walls, just in case Jocasta was still up and about.

I tried to match the cave to planets I was familiar with, but Tatooine was the only one I could put a finger on. It was the only one with sand, anyway.

I went to the wall under 'T' and searched for anything about Tatooine. I found a book labeled "Tatooine's History" and grabbed it off of the shelf.

I opened it and looked at the table of contents, but there was nothing about orb.

I groaned. _What the hell? What other sand covered planets are there?_

Even though I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere, I went to the 'O' section of the library. I knew searching orb would probably just get me the definition, but I didn't know what else to do. I grabbed a book titled "Orbs of the Galaxy" and flipped it open to the table of contents.

I looked it up and down: _Avril Orb, Yeneal Orb, Cenella Orb. . ._

I opened up to the Avril Orb page, but moved to the Yeneal Orb page when I saw it was on Hoth. The Yeneal Orb was purple, and the Cenella Orb was yellow.

I was about to open up to another page, when I heard a voice, "Who's there?"

I closed the book with a gasp, freezing on the spot, "Hello?" the voice called again. Jocasta Nu _was _still wandering around.

I quickly put the book back on the shelf and scrambled for the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. I opened the door and ran down the hallway and into my quarters, that was close.

I drew in a few shaky breaths as I went back over to the bed, I'd have to take care of this tomorrow.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think! But if you're a hater, don't bother. Mean comments are just a guarantee that I will disappear for a few months. Review!**


	2. Author's Note

**I know how you guys probably feel right now. See my first update in almost three months and it's an author's note :( If you're anything like me, it's not the best feeling in the world. But I feel I have to say this.**

**I've been on FanFiction for exactly one year (whoo!), and I feel that I have progressed greatly as a writer. I will not be quitting FanFiction, so I will stick around as long as I can.**

**The reason I haven't been updating so much is because I'm so busy. I live in Texas (South Carolina is where I was born), and we have here what is called the STAAR test (state of Texas assessments of academic readiness). It is extremely hard, and I've got the science test on Wednesday and the history test on Thursday (and my algebra STAAR on May 7****th**** or something like that). I am cram studying for all of that, and I am starting high school this fall. I have had to fill out so many forms for things like college degrees and high school diplomas.**

**I'm reaching the end of the school year, so my teachers are throwing so much work at me (I have to memorize the Gettysburg Address by May 10****th**** and I haven't even started yet).**

**And in addition to all of that, my computer broke at the beginning of March and just got fixed. I lost most of my documents :( **

**I am so thankful to have my sister helping me through all of this (SFLAF!)**

**In conclusion, I am sad to say that I may not update anything for awhile :( And it is with a heavy heart that I will not be accepting any more requests for awhile…**

**But before you get all sad and get mad at me, I am offering a very rare opportunity.**

**If you PM me by this Friday, I will give you a spoiler for one of my stories. You can have a spoiler for one of my existing stories (such as Glowing Temptation) a story that you know I will create (like the sequel to Friends and Family: Where We Left Off), or one of my story ideas. **

**Offer ends midnight on Friday, so if you want a spoiler, PM me. The clock is ticking ;-)**


End file.
